Lithium compounds of fairly simple structure are well known and available commercially. Usually these are simple alkyl lithiums or aryl lithiums. These lithium compounds are used as catalysts or to prepare special catalysts or special compounds containing alcoholic, phenolic, epoxy or acid groups.